Dziesięć galeonów
by immerine
Summary: Meropa, Tom Riddle Junior i dziesięć galeonów.


„_- Tak, nabyliśmy ten naszyjnik w dziwnych okolicznościach. Przyniosła go młoda kobieta, tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem… och, wiele lat temu. Powiedziała, że bardzo potrzebuje złota, to zresztą było widać gołym okiem. W łachmanach, w zaawansowanej ciąży… Powiedziała, że medalion należał do Slytherina. No cóż, często słyszeliśmy takie opowiastki. (…) Ale kiedy mu się przyjrzałem, stwierdziłem, że jest na nim właściwy znak, a parę prostych zaklęć utwierdziło mnie przekonaniu, że to autentyk. Oczywiście prawie bezcenny. Ta kobieta chyba nie miała pojęcia, ile jest wart. Była szczęśliwa, gdy dałem jej dziesięć galeonów. To był najlepszy interes, jaki zrobiłem w życiu!"_

***

Meropa szła ulicą Pokątną, przyciskając do piersi srebrny medalion. Był wszystkim, co jej zostało, poza dzieckiem, które nosiła pod sercem. Musiała się ratować. Nie, nie, musiała ICH ratować. Ich oboje. Jedyna rodzinna pamiątka stała się ostatnią deską ratunku.  
Mimo wszystko nadal rozglądała się dookoła z naiwną nadzieją, że z którejś z kolorowych witryn wyjrzy przychylna twarz, że ktoś uratuje ją i jej chłopca, że nie będzie musiała się żegnać z ostatnimi wspomnieniami swojego czarodziejskiego życia. Nienawidziła magii prawie tak samo jak swojej pierwszej rodziny, ale przyzwyczaiła się do ciężaru medalionu na piersi. Był jedną z niewielu rzeczy, z których była dumna. Dziedzictwem, oznaką tego, że Meropa, brzydka dziewczyna z prowincji, miała swoją wartość.

Minęła już księgarnię i sklep ze sprzętem do Quidditcha. Potrącili ją jacyś roześmiani chłopcy, pewnie rodzeństwo, rzucający się śnieżkami przed wystawą Ollivandera. Przeprosili i pobiegli za dwojgiem dorosłych czarodziejów, niosących owinięte w różnobarwne papiery sprawunki. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, dlaczego kolorowe papiery kojarzą jej się z czymś przyjemnym. Ach, tak. Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Na tę myśl Meropie zwilgotniały oczy. Rok temu - i pomyśleć, że to zaledwie rok temu! - spędziła najpiękniejsze Święta w życiu. Cały dom pachniał lasem i cynamonem, na drzwiach zawiesili nawet wieniec przewiązany czerwoną kokardą. Jak przez mgłę widziała uśmiechniętego Toma, zapinającego jej na szyi sznur pereł. Potem musiała go zwrócić, tak jak wszystko, co otrzymała przez niespełna dwa lata małżeństwa. Kiedy skręcała w Aleję Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, coś zakłuło ją w sercu i po twarzy popłynęły jej łzy. Była żałosna. Bez tych kuglarskich sztuczek nikt nigdy by jej nie pokochał. Nikt jej nie chciał. Nikomu nie zależało na głupiej, zezowatej dziewczynie o krzaczastych brwiach i wąskich ustach. Naprawdę nikomu.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, otarła twarz rękawem i spojrzała na ciemny szyld, na którym widniał napis „Borgin i Burke". Ten młody barman w Dziurawym Kotle powiedział, że może tutaj zechcą coś od niej kupić. Musiała spróbować. Weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Wstrzymując oddech ruszyła w głąb mrocznego sklepu. Z przestrachem przyglądała się dziwnym przedmiotom wystawionym w gablotkach. Księga o czarnych stronicach wydawała z siebie przeraźliwy odgłos dartego papieru, popiersie pulchnej czarownicy wydychało kurz, a wypchany biały paw spoglądał na Meropę pustymi oczami.

Z lustra w pozłacanej ramie spoglądała na nią ta druga Meropa. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Nie była uśmiechniętą kobietą z lustra. Podeszła do zwierciadła i dotknęła zimnej, szklanej tafli. _Ain eingarp._

Ta druga Meropa była szczęśliwa. W pasie obejmował ją Tom - Tom Riddle, uśmiechnięty, zakochany Tom Riddle - a za rękę trzymał blady chłopiec o poważnych, mądrych oczach. Oczy chłopca miały odcień chabrów i nie było w nich nic, ale to nic z ponurego dziedzictwa Gauntów. Chłopiec nie uśmiechał się, ale też był szczęśliwy. W ręce trzymał dziecięcą miotełkę. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że ta druga Meropa zatknęła sobie za ucho różdżkę. Ze smutkiem pokręciła głową. Nie, to nie mogła być ona, to nigdy nie będzie ona.

- Czego? - Rozległ się szorstki głos, który sprawił, że Meropa skuliła się w sobie i nerwowo rozejrzała dookoła. Dostrzegła go dopiero po chwili - za ladą, na krześle z ciemnego drewna siedział drobny starzec. Podeszła do niego powoli, szurając nogami, jakby bała się opuścić tamtą wymyśloną rodzinę, jakby bała się, że kiedy wróci, już ich tam wszystkich nie będzie. Przełknęła ślinę i położyła na ladzie medalion.

- Bo… Tak się składa, że… Bardzo potrzebuję pomocy, naprawdę, i…

Boże, że też akurat teraz musiała zacząć się jąkać. Przez ostatnie dwa lata nie zdarzało jej się to prawie w ogóle.

- Należał do Slytherina - powiedziała i głośno wypuściła powietrze, ale nadal nie podniosła wzroku. Czuła, że gardło ściska jej rozpacz.

- Posłuchaj, dziewczyno, nie mam czasu na takie bzdury. Zejdź mi z oczu i wróć z czymś naprawdę wartościowym, wtedy porozmawiamy - Warknął sprzedawca, nie spoglądając nawet na medalion.

- Ale naprawdę, ja przysięgam, mogę wszystko udowodnić, niech tylko pan zobaczy… Spróbuje… Proszę, naprawdę proszę! - Powiedziała rozpaczliwym tonem, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę starca. Ten prychnął i pokręcił z poirytowaniem głową. Przez chwilę mierzył ją podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

- To trzeba sprawdzić - warknął, wyrywając jej z ręki medalion wraz z łańcuszkiem. - Nie jesteśmy żadną organizacją charytatywną i nie płacimy za byle śmieć z mugolskiego kredensu, a nasze rozczarowanie może cię dużo kosztować. Zaczekaj tutaj - dokończył, po czym zniknął w pokoju na zapleczu. Meropa nadal stała, ciężko wspierając się o ladę. Kręciło jej się w głowie, mdliło ją ze zmęczenia. Miała wrażenie, że czekanie przeciąga się w nieskończoność, ale starzec wrócił. Miał w oczach jakiś błysk przestrachu i niedowierzenia. Nie przyniósł medalionu, za to w jego ręku pobrzękiwała pękata sakiewka. Oczy dziewczyny rozbłysły nadzieją.

- Jest prawdziwy - stwierdził starzec i zamilkł. Meropa wpatrzyła się w niego błagalnym wzrokiem i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce. Starzec bez słowa wepchnął jej w nie sakiewkę. Meropa odwróciła się na pięcie i czym prędzej opuściła sklep, Aleję Nokturnu i zwierciadło Ain eingarp. Czuła, jak zalewa ją ciepła fala ulgi i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Miała pieniądze, mogła żyć. Jej chłopiec mógł żyć. I będzie się nazywał Tom, po ojcu. Będzie miał chabrowe oczy.

Tym razem płakała ze szczęścia.

***

Meropa z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na zatroskaną twarz barmana. Na stoliku leżały rozsypane przez nią monety, które miały uratować jej i jej dziecku życie. Brązowe knuty i srebrne sykle.

- Nie będzie tego więcej niż dziesięć galeonów - powiedział cicho mężczyzna. - Przykro mi. Może pani przenocować dziś, jutro i ewentualnie w sobotę, ale to by było na tyle. - Przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy. - Naprawdę, naprawdę mi przykro.

Meropa nie miała siły, żeby czuć się oszukana, czy przegrana. Zgarnęła monety do sakiewki i wpatrzyła się w mężczyznę tępym wzrokiem.

- Do widzenia - wydusiła w końcu i wyszła. Londyn przywitał ją wyciem wiatru i sypiącym w oczy śniegiem.

***

Tom jeszcze raz nachylił się nad księgą rachunkową. Burke pozwolił mu przeglądać ją nocami, wyrażając przy tym zdziwienie, co takiego może zaciekawić osiemnastolatka w transakcjach sprzed dwóch dekad.

- To może pomóc mi w pracy - zełgał wtedy Tom, wiedząc, że Burke w to nie uwierzy. Z drugiej strony, nie miał po co się wysilać. Nie planował zagrzać sobie miejsca w tym podrzędnym sklepie przy Alei Nokturnu.

Druga świeca powoli dokonywała swojego żywota, gdy Tom natrafił na interesujący zapis z początku grudnia 1926. Dotyczył jakiegoś medalionu, który Burke kupił za żałosną cenę dziesięciu galeonów - w przybytku oferującym czarnomagiczne zabawki była to naprawdę śmieszna kwota. Tom nie zaprzątałby sobie tym głowy, gdyby nie adnotacja mówiąca, że „potwierdzone inf., wys. priorytet" - nie wiadomo co i dlaczego, ale najwyraźniej ten bezwartościowy medalion na zafrapował Burke'a na tyle, by ten poświęcił na eksperymentowanie z nim swój cenny czas i energię.

Następnego ranka Tom zjawił się w sklepie nieco wcześniej niż zwykle. Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał, aż Burke mu otworzy. Gdy starzec w końcu wpuścił go do środka, chłopak trzasnął drzwiami trochę za głośno i natychmiast zaznaczył, że chciałby zamienić z nim parę słów.

Gdy Burke opowiedział mu historię kobiety, która oddała medalion Slytherina za bezcen, Tom zawahał się tylko przez ułamek sekundy - niedostrzegalny dla kogoś, kto znał go zaledwie od kilku miesięcy - i wybuchnął szyderczym śmiechem.

- Dziesięć galeonów za dziedzictwo Slytherina? Dziesięć galeonów?

Na tyle wycenił jego życie osiemnaście lat temu Burke. Toma właściwie rozbawiła ta myśl. Zresztą, ile mógł być wart wtedy, jako nienarodzone dziecko? Ile warta mogła być kobieta, która nawet nie użyła magii, by ratować siebie i syna?

Tom nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy rezygnowali z życia. Życie było bezcenne, warte po stokroć więcej, niż zaśniedziały medalion nieboszczyka Salazara, czy inne skarby sprzedawane przez Borgina i Burke'a. Chociaż ten medalion właściwie mu się należał. Powinien go zdobyć. CHCIAŁ go mieć. Chciał, żeby dziedzictwo Slytherina płynęło nie tylko w jego krwi, ale żeby w pewien sposób, na tyle na ile się da, zawierało jego duszę.

***

Chefsiba była bardzo zdziwiona, że taki ładny chłopiec jak Tom potrafi zabijać. To zdziwienie zabrała ze sobą do grobu. Tłusta, brzydka twarz czarownicy zamarła w wyrazie nieprzebranego zaskoczenia. Tom siłą oderwał Bujdkę od ciała pani. Skrzatka wyrywała się i popiskiwała po swojemu, zanosząc się gorzkim szlochem.

- Biedna pani Smith, co Bujdka teraz pocznie, co Bujdka teraz zrobi? Biedna pani Smith! Trzeba było nie wpuszczać chłopca, trzeba było nie pokazywać skarbów, biedna pani Smith, biedna Bujdka, biedna pani Smith…

- Zamknij się - syknął z obrzydzeniem i przytknął jej różdżkę do skroni. Ciałko skrzata zwiotczało w jego dłoni, wielkie, mętnoszare oczy opustoszały, a wokół pomarszczonej głowy zaczęły przewijać się macki - kadry z filmu, wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku godzin, dni, tygodni. Tom przez chwilę namyślił się, jak artysta biorący się do pracy, po czym tchnął w nie trochę krzyku, skrywanej od dawna nienawiści do właścicielki i niewłaściwego użycia czarów. Nikt nie przejmował się skrzatami na tyle, żeby dokładnie grzebać w ich pamięci.

Posadził Bujdkę na podłodze i niby od niechcenia machnął różdżką. Filiżanka i medalion przyleciały do niego z przeciwległych kątów pokoju. Tom jeszcze raz spojrzał na ciało czarownicy i pogrążył się w zadumie nad tym, jakim cudem nikt nie ukradł tych skarbów tej szalonej, starej kobiecie.

W końcu wyszedł, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Filiżankę schował do torby, przedtem zabezpieczając ją prostym zaklęciem antybijącym. Medalion niósł w ręce. Dom Chefsiby znajdował się na uboczu i nie musiał przejmować się tym, że ktoś zobaczy go wywijającego medalionem Slytherina. Naszła go absurdalna myśl, że nawet, gdyby go ktoś zauważył, mógłby po prostu powiedzieć, że odkupił go od starej kobiety za dziesięć galeonów. Przecież nikt nie uwierzyłby, że wyszedł na ulicę z relikwią jednego z założycieli Hogwartu ot, tak sobie. W końcu był rozsądnym młodym czarodziejem, ba, wręcz geniuszem! A nie szaleńcem, który zamyka fragment swojej duszy w kawałku żelastwa wartym mniej niż najtańsza miotła. Spodobało mu się to i zaczął eksperymentować dalej z własną wyobraźnią. Czy dziesięć galeonów wyrzuconych w błoto nie brzmiało jeszcze lepiej? No, to załóżmy, nie błoto, ale w wodę? Do morza? Czemu nie? W końcu właśnie nad morzem po raz pierwszy poczuł, że jest naprawdę wyjątkowy. Medalion też był wyjątkowy.

Wycenili go na dziesięć galeonów, ale teraz Tom wart był o wiele więcej. Płynne przejście od marnych miedziaków do własnej wagi w złocie - to było coś.

Miał ochotę roześmiać się w twarz tym wszystkim, którzy w ukryciu horkruksa w sercu nadmorskiego klifu doszukiwaliby się czegoś wzniosłego, podkreślającego władzę, ubliżającego żywiołom, czy może złowieszczego. On widział tam tylko dziesięć galeonów i muł.


End file.
